


3:14am

by chloee03



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloee03/pseuds/chloee03
Summary: TK turns up at Carlos' house feeling like he had no where else to go.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 188





	3:14am

Carlos was woken by the loud banging coming from his front door, he shot up turning his head looking at the alarm clock that was next to his bed. 3:14 was the time. Who could possibly be knocking on his door at this time, Carlos tiredly moved the blanket from his legs and stood up walking towards the door. The knocking was getting louder and louder.

“Okay! Okay! I’m coming” Carlos shouted to whoever was there

Pulling the door open, he saw TK standing there with a slightly afraid expression across his face. Carlos moved away from the door, suggesting that the younger came in.

“I’m sorry, i’m so so sorry. I didn’t know what else to do, where else to go, I couldn’t go home. My dad-” TK was rambling and spinning

Carlos reached out slowly, taking him out of his own thoughts. 

“TK. Slow down, its okay” Carlos was rubbing his shoulder, making sure he knew that everything was okay

TK took a breath, sitting down on the couch. He was fidgeting and quite jumpy.

“Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong” Carlos whispered trying not to pressure him into talking if he didn’t want to

TK didn’t speak, instead he reached into his pocket pulling out a clear bag containing four small white pills. While placing them onto the table in front of him, his hands were shaking and he was breathing heavily.

Carlos stood up from the couch, putting a hand over his mouth. Questions spinning around in his mind, but nothing coming out of his mouth. He looked at TK who just looked so broken, he wanted to hug him and keep him from the rest of the world and never let him go. 

“Did you take any?” Carlos held his breath waiting for the other man to answer him

“No.” TK trembled

Carlos sat back down next to him, sighing with relief. He was so glad he came here, no more than ever.

“I can't- My dad, i couldn’t let him see me like this, I couldn’t let him see those” Pointing towards the pills that were still sitting on the table

Carlos reached out for them, walking into the bathroom. Flushing them away, getting them out of TK’s sight.

“You don’t have to, of course. But why?” Carlos just wanted to help

“You know before the whole Alex situation I was clean for nearly two years. He kept me going, I knew something was wrong but I didn’t want to believe it. I was in denial so when he told me It hit me like a ton of bricks.”

TK stopped but Carlos didn’t say anything, figuring he still had more to say. TK took a deep breath before continuing.

“Walking up after and seeing my dad-” TK paused “I promised him.”

“You didn’t take any, its oka-”

“I nearly did! I wanted to!” TK interrupted him

“But you didn’t. I can’t imagine how hard it is but I do know this. Your dad is proud of you.” 

TK never said anything back, he leaned back further into the couch, he was tired. So tired.

“I have an appointment with my therapist in the morning” TK spoke quietly

“It is the morning” Carlos joked

TK smiled which turned into a slight giggle.

Carlos had a way of making TK laugh, even when he felt as though he couldn’t smile. That’s what he liked most about him, well that and his amazing body.

“Why don’t you stay here. I’ll drive you to your appointment” 

“I- yeah. My dad will be worried. I’ll call him” TK left the room, making the call to his dad

Carlos sat up, fixing the couch for himself. There was no way he was letting TK sleep on the couch, he was having his bed.

TK came back into the room, looking much better than he did when he was banging on Carlos’ door. He sat on the couch, letting his head fall back onto the back of the couch. Carlos sat next to him doing the same, turning to look at TK as did the younger man.

TK moved closer placing his head onto Carlos’ shoulder, feeling like for now everything was okay. Everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is something quick but I really wanted to post something.


End file.
